


Puppet Mad-ster

by Hawkscape



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Domestic, Gen, Movie Night, Nazis, Popcorn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Rick and the puppets watch a movie that's been made about their legend because they think it'll be fun. It's not, and someone has to pay.I am not a fan of 'Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich' so I decided to write fanfic about it. I wish no ill will against any of the creators, I just don't like the movie.





	Puppet Mad-ster

Jester pulled on the man's pant leg excitedly as he stood in front of the microwave listening to the popcorn popping. “I’m coming, I’m coming. I need snacks first. I know you can't eat and stuff, but snacks are very important when watching a movie.” Jester rolled his eyes with a grin before padding back to the living room. Rick just shook his head with a smile as the microwave beeped. He took the bag out, burning himself slightly as he dropped it quickly into the bowl. He hissed and waved his hand. “Ah, ow.” He looked up to see Blade in his cabinets looking at him with a tilted head. He had long gotten used to the puppets suddenly popping into view.

And to Blade constantly climbing on things.

He liked to be tall.

“I’m fine, just bur- Hey!” He turned to see Torch trying to get into the microwave. “No.” He scooped the small doll out of there and back onto the floor. Torch hissed at him. “No. You’re dirty. I put food in there. I’ll get you a hot blanket later. The microwave has the same rules as the oven.” The small flamethrower huffed before waddling back to the living room. Rick huffed back exasperatedly before turning to Blade. “Want a ride?”

Blade’s eyes clicked before he jumped onto Rick’s shoulder. “Oof.” The man regained his balance. “Okay, just mind the hook.” Blade always did and Rick grabbed the bowl with the cooling popcorn bag in it, finally walking into the living room.

He stood in front of the couch, waving a few of the puppets out of the way before sitting down. Jester was sitting directly in front of the TV on the floor fiddling with the remote, Torch was sitting in the corner of the couch sulking like he always did, Tunneler and Pinhead were sitting next to each other on the cushion to Rick's right and Decapatron and Leech Woman were sitting to his left and holding hands. Six shooter was sitting on the back of the couch and Blade quickly climbed up to join him.

“Okay everyone good?” He looked around and they all nodded. Jester held up the remote in question. “Yes, you can start it.” He giggled happily before clicking on the TV. Rick opened up the popcorn and poured it into the bowl, settling into the worn cushions. “I haven't read anything about this movie, I didn’t want to be spoiled, I just know it's supposed to be based on you guys. Or at least, what the rumors about you guys are. Probably gonna get some stuff wrong that we can laugh at. Just uh...don't take it to seriously.” He started crunching as the opening theme began to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The white puppet came on screen and he choked. “Oh my god.” Blade hissed above him. “I’m sorry, you look so bad. You look like a corpse that’s balding.” Blade ran his hook through his hair. Unlike some of the other puppets, he was quite content with how his new body looked, especially the hair as he didn't actually have much when he was human. “It looks like if someone put you in a washing machine for an hour.” Blade clicked grumpily as Jester snickered. “The blades hidden in your hands thing is a good idea though. Might have to think about that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow. they are not good at faces are they?” He threw some more corn into his mouth as Tunneler and Pinhead made their appearance. “Pinhead looks like he fought a shark and Tunneler looks like his cheekbones could cut glass.” He pointed at Blade. “They took all your cheekbone and gave it to him.” Jester and Sixshooter snickered along.

However they stopped when the puppet got a full body shot and they noticed his arm band. “What the fuck.” He squinted. “Is that…?” He blanched. “What the fuck? Why would they give you a fucking nazi armband? That's disgusting. I'm so sorry.” The mood had turned slightly uneasy. Pinhead patted his shoulder and Tunneler hummed. “It's probably just an aesthetic thing or they'll explain it in universe. Still...really gross.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The credits rolled and they all sat in silence staring at the television.

“What...the fuck!” Rick stood up harshly and the half eaten bowl of popcorn fell onto the floor, scattering everywhere. “What the actual fuck!” The puppets watched their master tug at his hair as he was not usually one for outbursts of anger. He started pacing and gesturing wildly. “Nazis!? They made you guys nazis! That's literally the opposite of what you are! Like, you guys being villains? I get that, you guys have admittedly been the bad guys a few times when your masters were shitty, but nazis?!” The puppets heads all moved back and forth watching him move, agreeing with his agitation both because of the link between them and because they felt the same.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Holy shit, holy shit…how did they get it so fucking wrong? There are historical records!” He motioned to Leech Woman and Decapitron. “There are records of both of your deaths and why you died! Holy shit, there's no way they did this on accident or because of some weird mix up with historical records.” He was on a roll and all of the puppets were equally as agitated but couldn't vocalise it. He put his hands on his head again. “Holy shit! I get the mistakes they made with the more supernatural elements but Toulon was a real verified person. He was a real fucking guy! This is fucking slander. Did you have an estate or something that we could use to sue them?” He turned to Decapitron who shook his head after realising the rant was turning to him. Rick’s eyes dulled before he collapsed back into the couched bonelessly, all his anger turned to tired frustration.

All the puppets looked at him still tired and agitated. The credits had long since ended and apparently the channel had an exclusive interview with the creator. He droned on and on to the chipper hostess lady who was asking him questions about how he got the idea for the film and how he brought it into the modern era. All the answers just made them angrier and angry but Rick stayed quiet.

He slowly leaned forward elbows on his knees, eyes focused on the screen as he put his hands to his mouth. As the light of the TV flashed against his face he started making a plan, the puppets could feel it. And they were on bored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mister Moon?”

“Yes?”

“There's a Rick Myers here to see you. Says he's related to Andre Toulon.”

The man looked up from his computer. “What?” Toulon had no relatives, at least not that he could find. He had made sure. “What does he want?” If some conman was going to come in and say he was owed royalties he had another things coming.

“He just says he wants to talk to you. Says he has information you might want.”

The man grumbled. “Fine, send him in.” He had nothing else to do anyway and it might give him a laugh.

His door opened and his secretary ushered in a man in a slightly ill fitting suit with a briefcase. Mr. Moon looked him up and down before motioning for him to sit down. “Okay, make it quick Mister Myers, who are you and why should I waste my time with you?”

Rick’s smile twitched slightly as the secretary left. “Well, as your secretary said I’m related to Andre Toulon. His wife Elsa had a sister and then she had a daughter and then she had me. I have some official papers if you want-”

“Look, Mister Myers.” The man cut him off. “What do you want to tell me? Just what do you want period?”

Rick sat down on the small chair. “Well-” He put his briefcase on his lap before clicking it open with a small smile. Suddenly several figures jumped out of the case rapidly fanning out and moving in a blur. The creator jolted back in fear as several puppets climbed onto his desk and surrounded him, all with Rick smiling assuredly in the background. The younger man stood up, looking much more self assured then he had before now that he was surrounded by the small wooden automatons. “I want to talk to you about some inaccuracies with your work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
